Take My Hand and Come with Me
by badwolf1988
Summary: After the events of the season 12 finale, Sam locates Claire on the brink of death. Faced with the very real possibility of losing her, Sam reveals a secret that he's kept close to the vest.


**Disclaimer:** _I am in no way connected to the show, Supernatural and I am not making a profit off of this. If I worked on that show and wrote fanfiction about it in my spare time...I think that would qualify as a problem. Supernatural is copyright © Erik Kripke and the CW Network._

 **Disclaimer II:** _'Age Ain't Nothin But a Number' is copyright © the late, great Aaliyah._

 **Author's Note:** _This story features the pairing of Sam/Claire. If this pairing is not your cup of tea or the age difference bothers you, I'd advise you to hit your back button now. We've already had this discussion, boys, and girls... I am not responsible for your therapy bills._

 **Author's Note:** _I have only seen clips of the season twelve finale. I'm like a season and a half behind on Supernatural at the moment. I used YouTube clips of the episode and the Supernatural Wiki to write this. If you need to, think of any inaccuracies plotwise as alternate universe. Also, I'm not sure how I feel about the whole Mary being back thing so I kinda sorta pretended she wasn't in this story. This was written for my beta reader, Meghan. She's new to the Supernatural fandom and wanted to see this storyline and pairing happen. So, instead of picking this story apart like the good little fanboys and girls you are, how about we all gather in a circle and welcome Meghan to the fandom. Now, everyone stand up and admit how long you've had a problem and who you are a fanboy/girl of. *stands up* "Twelve years! Dean Girl, John Girl, Crowley Girl, Sam Girl... holy crap my hubby's right, this HAS turned into a real problem..."_

 **Author's Note II:** _They might seem like made up names but London Bridge Hospital and the Aquarius Hotel both exist exactly where this story says they are located._

 **England**

 **Beneath the Tower of London**

It was dark, the moon high in the night sky, and freezing cold as Sam used a crowbar to pry open the metal door. He was in a secret tunnel beneath the famed Tower of London. The tunnel housed cells where the British Men of Letters kept their most high-value prisoners. It had taken over a week but he had managed to find Claire's location located in a journal he had stolen from a BMOL safehouse in Surrey. He knew he should have called Jody in America where she was conducting her own search but his entire focus was on getting to Claire and making sure she was alright. He should have known that those British bastards would be pompous enough to have a prison directly below one of the world's most popular tourist attractions.

When the metal door finally gave way, he saw her. For a moment, he thought she was dead and his heart almost stopped beating. She was laying on a metal cot against the wall and her normally pale skin was now ghost white and her lips a light shade of blue.

He ran to her side, "Claire," he said loudly and shook her lightly. She was ice cold to the touch. When she let out a weak moan, he let out a small breath of relief.

Knowing that she still needed immediate medical care, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the surface. Luckily the two beefeaters he had knocked out on his way in were still on the ground unconscious. He'd write the Queen a letter of apology later. He gently laid Claire on a blanket in the backseat of a car he had stolen at Heathrow Airport. He drove as fast as he could, ignoring traffic laws to the nearest hospital.

 **LONDON BRIDGE HOSPITAL**

"It's a bloody good thing you got her here when you did, Mr. Petty," the elderly doctor informed Sam. "When she arrived, her body temperature was at only 18°... that's Celsius, not Fahrenheit." Sam was actually glad he had said that because he wouldn't have thought about it otherwise and would have really freaked out if she had been that cold. If he was doing the conversions right in his head, she had been 65° Fahrenheit when she had arrived. "Right now, we've got her under warming blankets and heat lamps and her temperature has risen to 32°."

"Will she be alright?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your girlfriend was also suffering from malnutrition and dehydration when she came in. Her immune system is very weak because of it. We're worried about pneumonia right now. There's a good chance she won't be able to fight it off so we are doing everything in our power to prevent it. I must warn you, Mr. Petty, pneumonia is fairly common in hypothermia patients. How did you say this happened again?"

Sam thought fast on his feet. "The house we're renting is right along Epping Forest. I was on a business trip in Paris and she must have taken the dog for a walk and gotten lost. I went looking for her when I found our dog, Mitzy alone on the back porch." Where the hell did he come up with this crap? A dog named Mitzy? Thank God Dean wasn't there or he would never have heard the end of it.

The doctor seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded his head. "Alright, you can go back and see her now, room 636."

When Sam saw Claire laying in the hospital bed, burrowed under layer upon layer of blankets, heating lamps shining down on her from either side and her skin still way too pale for his liking, he sent up a silent prayer and hoped that wherever God had gotten off to, he was listening.

He moved closer to her and took a seat in the chair beside her bed. The heating lamps made it uncomfortably warm but he didn't care. He just needed to be close to his girl. Damn, when had he started thinking of her as his girl? It was probably way earlier than he should have. For someone so young, Claire had been to hell and back... more than once. She was strong and one hell of a hunter. She had also grown up to be incredibly beautiful. He would have had to have been blind not to notice that. It was when she was bitten by the werewolf and he was faced with the very real possibility of losing her that he realized that his feelings went beyond mere attraction.

Sam reached out and took her hand in his. It was warmer than before but still not warm enough. "Claire, sweetheart, I need you to come back to me, alright? I've lost everyone I've ever loved, you can't be next on the list. Baby, if you come back, I'll give you anything you want." He closed his eyes and squeezed her hand.

"What if I want to come with you?"

A weak little voice that Sam would recognize anywhere had his eyes shooting open. He shot to his feet and reached for the nurse's call button but a cold hand on his wrist stopped him before he could press it. "Sam Winchester if you call the nurse in here before we discuss what I just heard you say, so help me..." her lips were still a little blue and her teeth chattered slightly but her words were firm.

"It's Sam Petty while we're here," he said as he slowly sat back down. "And you're my girlfriend, Claire Gibson."

"Not your little sister?"

"Never my little sister." Sam shook his head.

"I had a crush on you when I first met you when I was a kid." Sam was happy to see that she was warm enough to be able to blush. "I thought you were some kind of superhero but as time went on, I thought you and Dean thought of me as a little sister. I was cool with that. It at least meant that you cared about me in some way."

"I more than care about you, Claire." He stood again and moved one of the heating lamps so he could lay next to her in the bed. He gently, careful of her IV, pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her, replacing the heating lamp with his own body heat. "And Dean does think of you as a little sister but... I never have. At first, you were just a cute kid that I wanted to help and then you grew up to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen... inside and out. The thought of losing you... it scares the shit out of me, sweetheart."

Claire moved to roll on her side, with Sam's assistance, so that she was looking at him. "You never answered my question."

He could feel her warm breath on his face, just another happy reminder that she was alive. "What question?"

"You said you would give me anything I want – what if what I want is to come with you? To hunt with you? I love Jody, don't get me wrong, but... I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need a parent to look after me." She started nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Sam smiled, "Jody's probably going to kick my ass, but there's really nothing I'd like more than to have you hunting with me, sweetheart. Is that all it will be?" he bluntly asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Claire blushed again and shook her head against the pillow. "I'd like it to be more... if that's okay?"

"It's more than okay, baby." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. It was brief and chaste before he pulled away as his common sense kicked back in. He reached up and pressed the nurse's call button and she groaned. "Sorry, sweetheart, now that you're awake, we need to get you checked out... and I need to call Jody and let her know that you're alright. If I don't, she's going to fly across an ocean to kill me bloody."

That got her to laugh a little...

 **FOUR DAYS LATER**

 **THE AQUARIUS HOTEL**

 **EARL'S COURT, UNITED KINGDOM**

Claire was laying in bed while Sam was on the phone booking the two of them seats on a flight back to the United States. She had been released from the hospital the previous day but Sam had been adamant that they stay a few extra days so she could get a little more rest. He didn't want her getting on a trans-Atlantic flight the moment she was released.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he hung up the phone and tossed it onto the table next to the window. "Our flight leaves tomorrow night at nine," he informed his girlfriend as he laid down beside her on the bed. "You know it's a good thing we commit credit card fraud because that was expensive."

Claire chuckled as she moved to cuddle up to his chest. "I called Jody while you were out picking up dinner."

"And? Did you tell her?" He wrapped his arm around her.

"That I was going on the road with you? Yes. That we're... together? No. One shock to the system at a time." She laughed before turning serious again. "I think I made her cry."

"Because you're coming with me?" He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"No... because I called her mom... and I told her I loved her," she mumbled into his chest.

Sam held her a little tighter. "If you did make her cry, it's only because you made her happy. She's lost a lot, just like you have, sweetheart." He laid a kiss on top of her head.

Claire picked her head up to look at him. "At least if we had to lose our families, we gained another, way weirder," she laughed a little, "but nonetheless loving one."

Sam easily rolled her onto her back so that he was hovering above her and leaned down so their noses were just barely brushing against one another. "And where do I fit in this little family of yours?"

She looked him in the eye. "You're my partner, the man I love," she spoke softly.

Sam smiled brightly at her before leaning down to take her lips in a passion filled kiss. "I love you too," he whispered against her lips when they parted.

"How much?" Claire ran her hand up his chest.

"More than anything." Sam placed another soft kiss on her lips.

"Enough to make love to me?" The normally brave little hunter blushed.

Sam's response was a growl of desire right before he took possession of her lips. He allowed himself the luxury of spending a few leisurely minutes exploring her mouth before he pulled away to ask, "are you sure you're feeling up to doing this? You almost died, baby."

"I'm fine." Claire nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you not want to?"

He gently pressed his jean covered hard-on into her. She was wearing nothing but panties and a t-shirt so he knew she felt every inch of him. "Oh, I want to," he assured her. "Are you a...?"

She simply nodded in confirmation and the alpha male inside of Sam roared with pleasure. There was something about knowing that he would be the first, and if he had any say in it, the only man to touch her, to bring her pleasure, that made something primal inside of him come to life.

He trailed one hand under her t-shirt while the other lightly gripped her hip. "I've never been with a virgin before," he admitted as his hand found her bare breast, "but I promise to make this good for you, sweetheart." He gently tweaked her nipple between his fingers.

"Oh!" She arched up into him a little. "I'm really not worried, Sam," she laughed a little breathlessly, "I know you'll take care of me. You always have."

"And I always will." He kissed her before helping her pull her t-shirt over her head and tossing it aside. He pulled back so he could get to his feet. "Damn you're sexy, baby." He didn't take his eyes off of her as he kicked out of his shoes and pulled his t-shirt off. Just in case they made too much noise, he turned on the alarm clock's radio and turned the volume up. Something about the R&B song playing made his girl giggle. "What are you laughing about?" he asked as he unbuckled his belt.

"Listen to the words." The blonde knock-out was laying on the bed and leaning back on her elbows, naked except for a pair of black cotton bikini panties, and completely unashamed of her naked body. Not that she had ANY reason to be ashamed, mind you.

" _So, what's ups, here I am, reach..._

 _Baby, come here_

 _Age ain't nothin but a number_

 _I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know..."_

Sam laughed as he quickly shed his pants and boxer-briefs before crawling back up to lay between her spread thighs and giving her a quick kiss. "I take it that means you don't mind that I'm thirteen years older than you?" He leaned down to nibble on her ear as his hand traveled down to lightly stroke her thigh. She let out a loud moan and he was suddenly very glad he had turned on the radio.

"No," she ran her hands up and down his naked chest, "does it bother you that your girlfriend's only nineteen?"

He rubbed his hard cock against her. "Does this feel like it bothers me, baby?"

"No," she moaned again. "Sam, please touch me."

He squeezed her thigh. "I am touching you, princess."

"You know what I meant," she whined.

"Oh." He smirked and trailed a hand down into her panties to lightly rub her clit. "Is this what my girl wanted?"

"Fuck!" she squealed, thrusting up into his hand.

He rubbed a little faster and slipped a finger into her tight, wet depths. "Can I taste you, sweetheart?"

Claire didn't seem able to form words at this point so she simply nodded and moaned.

Sam quickly divested her of her panties before using his hands to gently spread her thighs wider for him, settling himself between her legs. He made sure she was watching as he stuck his finger in his mouth and cleaned the taste of her off himself. As her eyes glazed over, he leaned forward and took his first real taste of her, lightly running his tongue along her folds. He let himself enjoy her sweet taste and the very loud moans of approval she was making for a few minutes before she gripped his shoulders and pulled his mouth back up to hers. "No more foreplay, I want you inside me... now," she panted against his lips.

He should have known his girl would be demanding in bed, he chuckled to himself before he briefly pulled away from her to retrieve a condom out of his wallet. He sat on his knees next to her on the bed and as he rolled it on he asked, "you're sure about this, sweetheart?" He wanted to give her one last chance to back out.

"Sam, I swear to..." She growled but Sam cut her off with a kiss as he positioned himself between her legs.

"I want you to relax for me, baby," he instructed as he slowly started to sink his considerable length inside her. Placing one hand on either side of her head on the mattress, he leaned down and laid wet kisses along her neck and collarbone. When he was met with the resistance of her barrier, he stilled his movements. "Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart," he instructed. Once she did as he asked, he leaned forward and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth as one hand snaked down between them to her little bundle of nerves and started to gently rub her, then he thrust forward. He swallowed her little cry of pain as he once again stopped to give her time to adjust to his intrusion. "You alright?" he asked against her lips as he increased the pressure of his thumb.

"I'm okay," she moaned as she arched her hips up, taking him in even deeper than he thought was possible. He had to picture Crowley in a speedo to keep himself from cumming right then.

He started a gentle rhythm that increased the more she met him thrust for thrust. He hadn't expected this from her. If he hadn't have felt proof that she was a virgin, he never would have believed it. It wasn't long before he felt her clenching around him just as he was coming to his own peak. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "cum for me, princess." His words pushed her over the edge and he followed, both of them calling each other's names.

 **SIX MONTHS LATER**

"What Chuck has joined together, let no man tear asunder. I now pronounce you hunter and huntress."

"Dean! Can you ever be serious?!" Jody snapped from her spot beside his new bride where she stood as her surrogate daughter's matron of honor.

Sam laughed. He should have known that it was a bad idea to let Dean become an ordained wedding officiant. He couldn't bring himself to be too bothered by his brother's juvenile attempt at humor as he pulled Claire in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

 _ **FINIS**_


End file.
